Some electric lawn mowers has a main body provided with wheels, a mowing unit including a cutter blade, and an electric motor for driving the wheels and the cutter blade, and further has a handle including a pair of side rod members extends rearward from the main body (see JPH02-055521U, US2013/0046448A1, and EP2875709A1, for example). In such an electric lawn mower, when a power supply switch provided to the handle is turned on, the electric motor is activated to rotate the cutter blade, while the driving of the wheels is controlled by a switch or a potentiometer operated by an operation lever pivotably provided on the handle.
In the conventional electric lawn mower, the switch, potentiometer and the like are provided on a pivoting end of the operation lever that is pivotably supported by the handle, and as a result, the profile of the pivoting end of the operation lever is increased. This can deteriorate the operability of the operation lever by reducing an operation space and also is unfavorable from a design point of view.